


Tick Tock~

by VixtheEvil



Series: Antisepticeye and Darkiplier series [8]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst I guess, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixtheEvil/pseuds/VixtheEvil
Summary: Based on a theory I read on tumblr! It... gets pretty dark... at least for me it does.Anti pays a visit to a certain pair and gloats on about how the community is failing Jack once more. Then everything goes to hell for the youtuber and one unlucky ego.Anti laughs on at their suffering.Tick... Tock...





	1. Tick Tock~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Back again with another short story! This was inspired by a theory I had read about in tumblr. http://plutonic-5.tumblr.com/post/170461102085/the-thing-about-the-kill-jacksepticeye-video-is its actually very interesting. And if its true… we all just screwed ourselves. XD
> 
> So this fic is based on that IF its true.
> 
> In this, I want to keep to how Anti is dark, cruel and twisted. As fun as it is to think of him in a romantic figure for lolz… it does water down the character's spark of life. I mean, I can't tell you can't do it but that's just me. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Holy shit I forgot to post this fic here. I made this like on the 4th of this month, sorry!)
> 
> *~*~*~*~*~*~*
> 
> EDIT: Fucking hell I forgot I had a piece of the original start of the fic on here... omg that's embarrassing! So sorry guys! I fixed it. I was in a rush since I had to go somewhere so I didn't even look.

Anti looked at the date on the calendar, grinning sharply as he tapped at it with his finger. Oh this day… so _**close**_ now~. He mused over it, barely suppressing his giggle over the whole ordeal.  
  
February 3 rd, 2018  
  
_‘Yes…_ _very close now...’_ The entity thought to himself before flicking his gaze to the side, a devious grin forming on his face at the two others in the room with him. Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein was racing about room, sending nurses scattering to complete tests and treatments that he kept handing out; only then to growl in frustration as he got negative result after negative result.  
  
There was only a brief spike of victory that he “found” a positive result and then that was completely dashed as one of Jack’s systems completely crashed.  
  
It was only a matter of time before the other systems followed suit.  
  
And Anti delighted in it, stepping aside with a smirk as Henrik rushed by and snatched something up before returning to the hospital bed that Jack laid in in obvious pain. The entity chuckled, watching the ego break into panicked sweat as he worked feverishly to reverse the damage or at least stop it from degrading further.  
  
“Good evening, good doctor. How’s our star guest?” Anti purred, watching with a twisted grin as the doctor growled, ignoring him in favor of rescuing his patient. The Irishman writhed in the bed, growling and whining in pain that Anti had been causing him. “You know it would be a mercy and less painful to him if you know… just let him go~?”  
  
“Fuck off Anti!” Henrik snapped, working faster to administer the treatment and glance worriedly at the vitals that shown on the ECG. It was a few brief tense moments, but the machine went from constant urgent beeping to a more slowed and peaceful rhythm. Jack’s breathing had calmed and his movements slowed, showing he was resting much more easily now. The situation had calmed… for the moment.  
  
Anti looked on in distaste, rubbing his tongue against the inside of a tooth, annoyed that the youtuber’s suffering had stopped for the time being. He could always fuck it up but decided to hold off on it, watching the ragged doctor, study the vitals for a moment longer before breathing a sigh of relief. His shoulders sagging as he rested his forehead against the wall by the bed. The doctor himself looked far older now and looked like he was ready to drop.  
  
The darker persona smirked at that notion, keeping it in mind.  
  
“Well, well… looks like you saved him, Dr. Schneeple~” he jeered, his knife flickering between his hands. “For now at least.”  
  
Henrik looked up from his spot on the wall and glared at him. “No thanks to you, Anti.” he growled, his body still tense from the situation with Jack and Anti’s presense. Then again, the doctor couldn’t really afford to rest. The situation could get ugly extremely quickly and he needed to be ready to act fast enough to deal with it. “What are you even doing here aside from making Jack suffer?”  
  
Anti shrugged nonchalantly. “To make Jack suffer… and you.” He grinned. “You know… business and pleasure as usual.”  
  
“What do you want?” Henrik growled, fixing his surgeon’s cap on his head.  
  
“To talk.” Anti answered, thumbing the edge of the knife to inspect it.  
  
“You mean, you came here to gloat.”  
  
“That too.” The entity made no effort to hide his quick cackle. His gaze swept over the poor youtuber, taking notice of his heavy panting, his eyes duller how they should be. He could see Jack tremble from pain and relief for the brief respite. A smile crawled across Anti’s face, sharp and cold at the idea of just how close he was getting.  
  
It wouldn’t be long now.  
  
“Oohhh Jaaa-ck~” Anti called mockingly, his grin ever present as the Irishman’s eyes flickered over to look at him. It was only thing he could spare the energy to do to acknowledge that he was listening; but even that movement seemed to drain him further. “How’s your _**faith**_ doing?”  
  
Dr. Schneeplestein growled in warning. “Just leave him be and get out of my hospital!” he hissed, “He’s suffering enough!”  
  
Anti flickered a burning glare at the doctor, baring his teeth, “He’s _never_ suffering enough!” He stalked toward the bed, stance like that of a predator; Henrik moving to intercept him and the entity’s eyes stared directly at him, cold ice blue. The doctor persona froze at the sight of his eyes. Anti hissed lowly, “If you so much as _touch_ me right now… I will rip any hope Jack even has left to survive this by killing you and leaving your cold ass corpse on top of him to remind him how much he’s fucking **failing** right now.”  
  
Henrik trembled, glaring at him and disgusted with himself at this impasse. Everything in him wanted to save Jack and push the other persona away from him, to protect him. But it was his obligation to save Jack’s _life_ by remaining where he was, if he died, there would be no one left to understand what was going on and save the Irishman.  
  
_**“Back off.”**_  
  
Dr. Schneeple flinched as Anti leaned toward him as he spat the command, the doctor growling softly in return; clearly showing his contempt. But he retreated, moving to stand on the other side of the bed, watching him closely. The entity ignored him and turned his sharp glare on Jack.  
  
“So… about that _**faith**_ of yours…. How is it?”  
  
Jack drew a breath, giving Anti a steely look. “It doesn’t… matter… what you… do to me...” he said softly, his voice a mere thread of sound that Anti actually had to lean in a little to hear him. “They’ll come through…”  
  
Anti leaned back from him, looking at him with a raised brow, tongue running along the edges of his teeth. He giggled, “Hehehee~ Wow, talk about delusions. Even after I proved to you your faith was wasted too. You know… with Overnight Watch?”  
  
Jack shook his head. “I… was wrong… I shouldn’t… have doubted them...”  
  
The entity laughed. “I admire your tenacity, Jack… but its getting old… **really** _ **fucking fast**_.” He smiled and drummed his fingers along the edge of the knife. “I broke you once, Jack… I can do it again.”  
  
The Irish Youtuber glared at him silently. A defiant look in his eyes and faith in his viewers. There was an iron will, strong and steady… but there was something else too…  
  
Fear.  
  
And it wasn’t just fear of what Anti had in mind.  
  
Anti caught sight of it.  
  
_‘Oh ho~ NOW we’re getting somewhere~ Perfect.’_ He smiled as he twirled the knife in his hand, looking at Jack coolly. “I think someone’s lying~.” He singsonged, giggling. “I can see your resolve for them is cracking, Jack. You’re seeing the truth and it hurts you so much to see that you’re willing to shy away from it...”  
  
Anti giggled again, “If you want to… that’s fine then. It’ll just hurt you more in the end.” He stooped low, placing his hands on his knees and he lowered himself to meet Jack’s gaze evenly. His chesire cat grin ever present. “And you know what’s so damn delicious about all of this is, Jack?”  
  
Jack nor Henrik said anything, which Anti took as a cue to continue.  
  
“That none of your shit for brains community has even noticed I told them everything of what was going to happen to you and your loser doctor there.”  
  
“What?” The Youtuber blinked in confusion, even Henrik tilted his head. It all caused Anti to burst into laughter.  
  
“WOW! How dull is everyone?” He waved his hand flippantly. “The Kill Jacksepticeye video? Ring any bells here for you two morons? The name of the video says it all really.” He giggled, “Ehehehe~ There’s even a fucking time lapse for the fools. Its all right there plain as day. But no one sees it.”  
  
He straightened his posture and grinned cattily at his victim but there was an edge of rage in his voice. “See… I gave them, everything they needed to know. The solution to save you was up to them but I gave them time. It’s almost been six months, Jack, since that video aired. And do you know what everyone was doing that had nothing to do with rescuing your sorry Irish ass?”  
  
He waved a hand at Henrik. “They were worrying about the poor quack here. Worried about Chase… Marvin, Jackaboy Man… but not about you.” He preened a little, though he still looked disgusted, “As well they wondered what I was doing~ What I was planning~”  
  
“But I suppose that’s your egos’ fault. You know their cute little plan of covering this up by disguising as you and lying to your community so it wouldn’t burst into flames? Yeah… that totally backfired on you, Jack~”  
  
The entity leaned forward so that he was in the youtuber’s face, staring him in the eye. “You see, I know you saw that video. You both did… Your time’s almost up, Lucky Charms~.” He whispered to him, grinning. “March 5th… is the day you died in the video’s game… and that day is fast approaching… where I truly kill you. The day Henrik vanishes before their eyes… And no one will even know it truly happened~. _**Tick… tock...~**_ ”  
  
Jack’s eyes were wide as he stared at him, shivering a little.  
  
Anti leaned back and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I believe I talked and gloated long enough. You’re long overdue for your suffering~” He clapped his hands.  
  
Jack looked around fearfully, so did Henrik, growling in anger.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
“3...”  
  
Youtuber and Ego looked at Anti.  
  
“2...”  
  
Both looked at each other in fear.  
  
“1...”  
  
Anti snapped his fingers and pointed at Jack.  
  
_**“Suffer.”**_  
  
And overwhelming amount of pain surged through the Irishman’s body, burning and stabbing at him, twisting his insides. Jack howled in agony, convulsing on the bed as his body went into shock from trauma. The ECG blared its alert as it tracked his heartrate that skyrocketed.  
  
Henrik screamed in horror, lunging forward to see what he could do to help the youtuber.  
  
“Ah-ah, doctor!” Anti laughed, snapping his fingers once more, “None of your sass~”  
  
“GHK!” Dr. Schneeplestein froze, unable to move, his body glitching as he struggled against Anti’s control, watching in horror as Jack continued to convulse.  
  
“You neck seems a little lonely, good doctor...” he purred, grinning wildly at the two, “Why don’t you decorate it with something? Wrap it around, nice and **tight** ~”  
  
“Grh...” Henrik struggled but his body moved of its own accord, ignoring his command as his hands reached and grabbed a spare power cord for one of the machines in the emergency room. “No… _Stop it! DON’T!”_  
  
But the body continued, a puppet to Anti’s hand. His own hands took the cord and began to wrap it tightly around his own neck, tugging on both ends and slowly began cutting off his own air supply. The doctor gasped in fear.  
  
“Good boy, quackers~” Anti praised tauntingly. A loud beep occurred and he looked over, reading the signs on the screen, the entity broke into a laugh. “Oh look, doctor~ Look at what you failed to prevent~”  
  
He forced Henrik’s head and eyes to turn and stare at the vital readings as Jack convulsed and writhed on his bed, helpless against the waves of pain that crashed over him.  
  
Another system had failed.  
  
Jack was inching closer to death.  
  
Henrik let out an agonizing wail of terror.  
  
Anti cackled maniacally over both screams, releasing his hold on the doctor, knowing fully well that he wouldn’t bother with the entity. Instead, his entire attention was to bring Jack under control and get his treatments in to stop the degradation from going further.  
  
“Tick tock~, Dr. Schneeplestein~” He crowed, “Tick tock… watch the hours on the clock!”

Anti's eyes flashed in black and green.  
  
_**"͢Y̸o͘u͏ ̕L͏os͞e.̵"̶**_


	2. Time's Almost Up~

Feburary 27th, 2018

  
It had been twenty four days since Anti’s direct visit and attack on Jack in Henrik’s hospital. He had not returned since then physically… but the attacks continued. And from those attacks, Jack’s health deteriorated further, two more of his body’s systems have crashed, dragging him closer to death. But Henrik fought on, he refused to give up and kept at his efforts to stabilize and save his friend’s life.  
  
But the damage was done…  
  
Jack was in critical condition and still declining despite the doctor’s good efforts.  
  
It was driving poor Henrik into a panic, trying every single thing in his hospital to keep his friend alive at all costs. Hell, he even forbade himself from taking a single break, not even sleep. He barely gave himself the time to eat or drink, nurses had to constantly being water or coffee (alternating between the two) and nutritional snacks to keep him somewhat healthy.  
  
Guilt and shame of failing at his own profession were taking its toll on him. The twenty four days of complete disregard of sleeping was wearing on him. The doctor glanced at the clock hanging from the wall. Still pretty early in the afternoon, the buzz of people coming and going were muted behind the door of Jack’s private ICU room. His movements were slowing, but a pot of coffee solved that problem for a short time. He could his body ache and scream for rest, just a few moments of respite.  
  
Just to close his eyes for a little while…  
  
Just rest them to stave off the beginnings of a headache…  
  
Close his eyes and sleep….  
  
Henrik snapped awake, gasping that he even had done that. He snapped his head to the clock again, wondering how long he slept. Just one minute had passed.  
  
One minute?! He looked to Jack, concerned. But he was there, still alive and stable for the time being; granted he was hooked up to life support, sure, but at least he was still alive. That was all that mattered. Henrik let go of the tension he held and regretted it, grunting a little at the fatigue weighing on his shoulders.  
  
Even with life support, Jack’s life was hanging on be mere threads that... - the doctor grimaced at the thought of it as he rolled his neck and shoulders, keeping an eye on the ECG- even with his best efforts… he couldn’t keep this up.  
  
The only true way to help and save the Irishman’s life was to stop Anti. The Egos had no power to do so… not like this. The only ones that could were Jack himself but that wasn’t happening anytime soon. And of course, the community had such power as well.  
  
But so far… no one was done anything to weaken the dark ego.  
  
Henrik gritted his teeth in anger and despair. “What are they doing?” he whispered to no one, “They have the ability to stop him and yet… nothing. Why?”  
  
He looked to the youtuber that lay helpless in the hospital bed, pale and nearly lifeless. Looking at him at this state made the good doctor nervous and ashamed of himself. How could he be a ‘good’ doctor if he couldn’t even stop this degradation of his friend’s health? Not save the life of someone important to him and everyone else?  
  
He closed his eyes, letting a few tears escape, “Why Jack? Why won’t they help us? Do they really not care for any of us at all? Do they only want Anti?”  
  
Jack remained silent, the only sound was the machine pumping air into the patient’s lungs to keep him alive.  
  
Henrik let a few more tears fall before slamming his fist against the wall next to him. “Damnit all!” he hissed, “I thought they loved us enough to help if we were in trouble! But all they have done is just help and praise that maniac! Don’t they realize he’s killing us all?!”  
  
Anti's laugh echoed in the room, leaving Henrik to watch helplessly at the ECG as Jack’s health declined another percent.  
  
_“Tick tock~ Time’s_ _ **almost up~**_ ”


	3. Time to Give Up~

March 1st, 2018  
  
The ECG beeped in alert, its lights flashing red as a visual sign of danger. A klaxxon of alarms went off in warning of the patient being critically close to flat lining and the issue needed to be addressed _**now**_ to save their life. The doctor had sent nurses scattering once again to get different treatments ready, in attempt to _**slow**_ the degradation down or hopefully stop it.  
  
Jack convulsed on the bed, nearly ripping the tube out of the machine as he bit down on it to muffle the screams of agony. Pain was slicing through him, burning and boiling his insides. He could hear Anti’s ghostly laugh as the entity dug his phantom claws deeper and gripped his heart, nearly crushing it in his grip.  
  
Another scream tore from him at the paralyzing feeling of his heart stopping for just a moment at the squeeze.  
  
Henrik was screaming as well in terror and begging Anti to stop his attack as he rolled Jack onto his side. Anti wasn’t physically there, but his influence was and it was doing a hell of a job of wrecking the poor Irishman.  
  
_“H-he-help…h-ehelp… me...”_ The youtuber whispered brokenly in between bouts of spasms and seizures.  
  
The doctor was haggard and panicked, tears streaming down his face as he tried get Jack to hold still and administer another dose of treatment to try to find what worked. It was difficult with the darker persona refusing to let up. “Jack!”  
  
Anti struck again and Jack shrieked, his body bowing from the bed and writhed in torment. He begged for it to stop as he clawed at the bed, at himself in vain attempt to remove the entity from his body.  
  
He only got a laugh in return.  
  
“Jack! Jack, please I’m trying my best!” Henrik cried in panic, horrified at seeing the young man claw and scratch at himself, opening wounds all over his body. He quickly looked to the ECG. “STOP! You’re only helping him that way!”  
  
The screen read: 5% remaining…  
  
_‘FUCK! We can’t keep this up!’_ The doctor thought in dismay as he fount to bright Jack under control to prevent him from damaging himself further.  
  
_“_ _Get him out! Gethimoutgethimout! PLEASE!”_ The Irishman screamed, earning a horrified gasp from the doctor as long, ugly lacerations appeared down his back; tearing through the hospital gown he wore. Anti’s handiwork of course. _“STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP!!!”_  
  
The pleas fell on deaf ears.  
  
_“_ **Where’s** _**your**_ _precious_ _ **community**_ _**now**_ _, Jaa~ck?”_ Anti’s voice hissed in the room, cackling at the suffering he was generating as he continued to strike at Jack’s systems and bringing about more pain. But after a while, he relented his attack; leaving the youtuber be for a while to tremble before his control.  
  
Jack whimpered from the torment, sucking in the oxygen from the machine’s tube to feed his burning lungs and relish a little that the constant pain was gone for a while. At least, aside from the scratches he placed on himself. Henrik, for his part, was relieved and seizing his chance, was quick to go about in patching the young man as best he could.  
  
He trembled in rage and despair as he did so, though. He was frustrated from Anti’s gleeful attacks and Jack’s suffering, to the community not doing a damn thing to help. And worst of all, he was frustrated at himself.  
  
_“_ _Poor little doctor, useless as can be~”_ Anti singsonged, _“Helplessly watching Jack fall down to me~”_  
  
He was right.  
  
Henrik placed the last of the bandages on the lacerations on the Irishman’s back before collapsing to his knees next to the bed; listening to Jack wheeze and whimper in fear of another round of torture.  
  
He was right…  
  
The doctor sobbed, hands to his head and fingers tangled in his own hair, pulling slightly in frustration.  
  
Anti had been right…  
  
“Nothing… nothing I’m doing is helping...” he whispered, curling up on the floor in despair, thoughts racing to how much time he put in trying to save his friend…. Only to have it be a wasted effort. He didn’t have the power to stop this… what made him think he even had a snowball’s chance in hell to save him alone?  
  
Only the Community had the power to do so. With Jack out of commission, it was logical that the Community had to step in.  
  
But…  
  
_“Five more days~”_ Anti giggled insanely, _“The Community only has_ _ **five**_ _more days to save him~”_  
  
The Community… refused.  
  
Jack wheezed, trembling from pain and torture, his resolve crumbling. _“P-pl-please… h-he-help… m-me...”_  
  
Henrik growled as he sobbed, pounding the floor with a fist in resentment. “Damnit all to hell! WHY WON’T ANY OF YOU SAVE HIM?!”  
  
Anti’s laugh of apparent victory echoed in room, feeding off their growing negativity.  
  
_“_ _ **Tick Tock~**_ _Time to_ _ **give up**_ _~”_


	4. Time's Up~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This kinda went in a different way than I thought as I wrote it. But what the hell, right? Let's see what happens! I wrote this while having The Last Day Remix by Desert Lynx 87 playing on loop. It actually fits since it has to do with Time and the fact we're coming down to the wire of what will happen on March 5th~
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[The Last Day Remix](https://www.vgmusic.com/file/412c96d3c80bab00dec56b936ef24cc5.html) by Desert Lynx 87   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

March _**4**_ _ **th**_ , 2018...  
  
The last week flew by quickly. Henrik despite his growing anxiety and dread, did everything in his power to slow the attacks made on the poor youtuber. To buy the Community time… time for them to come to their senses and **help them** fend off the dark entity and save Jack’s life.  
  
But the Community did not come through...  
  
Chase, Marvin and Jackie had given word that it was the start of Puppet Week. A week dedicated to praising Anti more. They could all feel his power surge higher at the thoughts, feelings and praising he received, feeding on the Community’s feverish obsession with the persona. As well as feed on the dashed hopes of the other Egos. They could hear him cackle and crow in victory as they worked on keeping Jack’s appearance online.  
  
Henrik heard it the loudest along with Jack. A syringe clattered to the floor as the doctor dropped to his knees in grief, staring wide at his friend. The Irishman was writhing in torment once more, the straps did little in keeping him restrained as he thrashed on the bed. He screamed and cried for it to stop, practically begging for it.  
  
Anti only cackled in response.  
  
Health Remaining: …. 2%….  
  
“N-nothing…” Henrik whispered as he watched it happen, quivering from where he was on the floor, “Nothing, I’m doing is saving him...”  
  
_“Poor little doctor, who though_ _t_ _he was wise~”_ The entity singsonged through the room, _“I hope you’re happy, seeing Jack’s demise~”_  
  
Jack screamed louder as Anti upped the intensity, laughing at the suffering he created. _“You should’ve listened, Jack~ Your faith was a wasted effort and the Community left you to me to do with as I please~!”_ Anti hissed in the youtuber’s ear, delighting in the amount of negativity that radiated in the hospital room. _‘Yes...’_ he thought to himself, _‘Just a bit more and all will fall into place~ This would be so much better if there had been some kind of resistance… but watching him suffer is just as good~’_  
  
He had been so wrapped up in torturing his victim he nearly failed to see the resistance he wanted. Just not in the way he expected.  
  
Henrik snatched up the syringe and shot to his feet. “I’m sorry Jack! I’m sorry we couldn’t save you but I’ll end it! I’ll make it end!”  
  
It went against everything he wanted and intended to do from the start; which was to save his friend’s life. But without the Community… there was no other way. He couldn’t save him as he wanted, but he couldn’t stand to hear him scream and beg. To see someone so bright and pure be reduced to wild, thrashing being that craved for relief from constant agony. So… the doctor will save his good friend in one other way…  
  
_He_ will take Jack’s life and bar Anti from having that pleasure.  
  
Henrik charged at the bed, with a singled minded intention. Just a jab and press and Jack would be free… dead… but free. _‘I’m sorry I couldn’t save you like I wanted, my friend. I am so sorry I wasn’t strong enough.. That all of us Egos weren’t strong enough to take Anti on alone and save you.’_ He drew closer to the bed, raising his arm to stab. ‘ _I’m especially sorry that no one else came to save you...’_  
  
He brought his arm downward, aiming for the heart to inject the substance within the syringe….  
  
But another hand snatched at his forearm, stopping the attack cold and gripped it tightly like a vice.  
  
Henrik froze and shook as he stared right into the black and green eyes of Anti, who had materialized in the room upon discovery of what the doctor had intended to do. “Well, well… look who finally grew a spine~” He chuckled coldly, his hand slid up to the other man’s wrist and snapped it to the side in a swift and fluid motion. The doctor screamed in pain, the syringe falling from his grip. “But it’s a little too late for heroics, good doctor.”  
  
Anti slammed his hand against Henrik’s chest in a brutal palm strike in punishment for his actions. The amount of force sent the Ego hurtling backwards across the room and crashed against a cabinet of supplies. He cried out and slid down the cabinet and onto the floor, dazed and trembling in pain. He struggled to get up but after a month of no rest and little energy, combined with the pain and force from the attack, the doctor’s body just could not obey.  
  
Henrik was completely helpless.  
  
Anti loomed over him, flexing his fingers to marvel at the increased amount of strength and, due to Jack’s increased amount of screaming, kept up the attack on the Irishman. He grinned down at the Ego that glared back in return.  
  
“You had your chance, Henrik. I gave that to you earlier but you refused and decided to let the Community take a crack at me.” He grinned sharply, though there was an underlying amount of disgust on his face, “And that didn’t turn out so well for you, did it? For you both. Hell for any of you weak fucks.”  
  
He flicked a hand and chains materialized, wrapping and binding Henrik, rooting him to his spot. “I told you, you’d lose, good doctor… now watch and enjoy the show~”  
  
Anti stalked back toward the bed, stopping his influence’s attack on the youtuber, giving him a moment of respite from the overwhelming torment. Jack breathed raggedly, panting and gasping as he shook from the trauma. The entity smiled as he watched the other’s eyes, seeing what was bright, be tainted and cracked with despair and heartbreak. There was still a gleam of hope… but it was very weak and wavering.  
  
_“_ _Poor Irish soul with no hope of having a rescue~ / Watch as I take the hopes and dreams right from_ _ **you**_ _~!”_  
  
Anti cackled and crowed as his eyes flashed with power, his influence of dark green and black appearing on him before holding out his hand and struck with it. Jack screamed as the entity's energy surge through his body, burning and twisting. He thrashed wildly to escape it and then pulled against the restraints, crying for it to end. Both locked eyes as Anti continued to his attack, pushing and shoving the Irishman closer and closer to death. To shatter a soul that, without meaning to, was connected to millions of lives the world over.  
  
"I told you~ No one will ever know what happened~ because they're too focused on their precious little Egos and me~ No one will miss you, Jack~!" Anti hissed with victory, the green of his eyes flashing in wild light. "Give it up and  ** _DIE!_** The Community will never notice that they **FAILED** AT THE ONE THING THEY PROMISED YOU! That they would **_always_** have your back and come in your time of need when you called. And look at them now... dancing FOR ME!"  
  
 _'Was this what they wanted? After everything? They... they didn't care about me... did they?'_ Jack wondered brokenly as he wavered under the onslaught of pain as it dug its claws deeper into him. He wouldn’t hold out for very long. Already, he felt his life slipping little by little through his fingers. But Anti had to admit that Jack was a persistent pain in the ass.  
  
The doctor yelled, struggling further. "That's NOT TRUE! It CAN'T be true!"  
  
"YOU KNOW IT IS, DOC!" Anti snarled, still focusing on whipping at Jack's life, whittling it away into nothing. "Proof after  ** _fucking proof!_** They're not coming for you and they don't want to stop me! So~ Let's GIVE THEM EXACTLY WHAT THEY WANT! A World with NO JACKSEPTICEYE!"  
  
Another surge of burning agony.  
  
Jack shrieked as he nearly launched himself out bed.  
  
Dr. Schneeplestein screamed in horror, struggling even more as tears came down his face.  
  
The Irish youtuber trembled in pain and exhaustion, sending another call for help from his community. _“Pl-plea-plea-se… h-he-hel-help… m-me-e...”_  
  
Henrik added his own voice as he struggled fiercely against the chains that held him. “PLEASE! WE NEED YOUR HELP! SAVE JACK! PLEASE!”  
  
Anti crowed at both as he drained the influence further from his victim. "Even if they came now to help your worthless asses... its too late!"  
  
The ECG beeped its warning.  
  
Health Remaining: .... _ **1%**_....  
  
 _“_ _ **Tick Tock** ~ **Time’s up** ~ **!**_ _”_


	5. Out of Luck~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OKAY! This MIGHT be the last chapter for this short little fic... depends if anything happens to spark more. But just in case that it is, I thank you all for reading and really hoped you enjoy it!
> 
> Still using The Last Day Remix by DesertLynx87 from the previous chapter!
> 
> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**March**_ _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2018…**_  
  
The Community… failed.  
  
Jack struggled and screamed himself hoarse all night as Anti continued his brutal assault, slamming his power into the youtuber over and over. He felt it tear into him, his life being whipped away as he prayed and begged with all his soul for the Community that loved him to come and rescue him from something he could not control. That had been his fear, he knew Henrik was already trapped but he didn’t know if the others were. He prayed that they would be alright. For the Community to come and rescue the Egos that will no doubt fall prey like he had.  
  
_But_ _ **no one**_ _came…_  
  
Jack… could no longer hold on. _‘_ _I’m sorry… I can’t… I’m… I’m too weak… I’m sorry everyone...’_  
  
_“Poor Irish soul with no hope of rescue~ / The final bell has chimed… just for you~”  
  
‘_ _Why didn’t anyone… come? Why..? What did I do wrong…?_ _I thought… I thought they… cared...’_ Jack thought sadly, slipping further and further from the world. With no strength left... he let go, falling away. The Irishman went limp, once bright ocean blue eyes now dull and dark, rolled into his head, no longer seeing. His lungs that burned for air and frantic to take as much as possible, calmed and his chest fell; exhaling the last panicked breath. While his heart... his violently beating heart that had matched that of a terrified animal, suddenly realized it didn't need to work as much as before and began to slowed its beat. Slowing... slowing... it until it came to a chilling stop.  
  
The ECG emitted its most feared and dreaded tone, its screen displaying all vitals flat lining.  
  
Health Remaining: 0%  
  
Henrik broke free from the chains, unbeknownst that it had been the entity’s doing of dropping his power on the chains for this delicious moment. The doctor screamed as he ran over to the bed, uncaring for his own broken wrist as he shook at the Irishman’s prone body. “JACK! JACK, NO!” He cried, shaking him harder, wildly desperate for _**any**_ signs of life. “MY FRIEND, PLEASE!”  
  
_**Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-...**_ The ECG continued its dreaded sound.  
  
“NOOO! OPEN YOUR EYES!”  
  
Anti crowed in victory, reveling in the fact he just accomplished what he had promised to do. And the delicious part? Oh, the delicious part was that the poor naive Community were still celebrating Puppet Week… celebrating him… celebrating Jack’s downfall. Celebrating the disappearance of the one they had loved most. Celebrated Anti’s victory.  
  
And they don’t even realize what they had done~  
  
_“_ _What a shame~ What a shame~ The Community’s out of time~”_ Anti giggled, standing at the foot of the bed, watching Dr. Schneeplestein try to resuscitate the Irish youtuber. Watching him scream and cry for the young man to open his eyes, to breathe… to do _**anything**_ as a sign of life. Jack remained limp. _“Isn’t this little moment oh so sublime~?”_  
  
“Jack… oh god...” the Ego whispered shakily, staring at his friend that was just lifeless before him, “I’m so… so _sorry…_ I… I should’ve done more...”  
  
Anti giggled again. “There was nothing you could’ve done to help anyway, Henrik. You know that. The Community chose their path and sealed his fate~” He was amused but the turn of events, grinning all the while. But still he was inwardly frustrated at the lack of resistance. _“A lesson was taught / They chose him to rot / Such waste, they should’ve fought / Oh too bad, who would’ve thought~?”_  
  
The doctor hung his head in grief, squeezing Jack’s hand in his own, as if to reassure him that he was staying. His own eyes that shared that mischievous glint and hope that Jack had, dulled and slowly turned from bright blue to black and green, Anti’s influence sweeping over him. “They… left him to die… Oh, Jack… I’m so sorry...”  
  
The darker persona’s smile flashed into a devious and wide grin as an energy surged in the room, crackling around him. He cackled as he shifted into a shadow, towering over the bed and clawed hands hovered over both victims. Puppet Week was giving him so much power and he will not waste the opportunity to use it.  
  
_**“I gave them so many chances, Jack. Clues, dates… TIME… and they failed their promise to you. I told you from the start… they would not care who is control as long as they get their jollies of whatever obsession they have~**_ _ **And sadly for you… that’s ME!”**_  
  
He towered over Henrik and cackled again, smiling down at him. _“I’ve pulled the wool over their eyes / His death is a blessing in disguise. / I wonder how long it takes for them to surmise / To realize that they caused poor Jack’s demise~ / Now, give up good doctor and let me collect my double prize~!”_  
  
Henrik jolted, realizing what he meant, before turning to stare in horror and scream. “Wait! NOOO!”  
  
But Anti ignored the cry, rising up and crashing down on them both like a murky black wave, sweeping them from their places in the room. The straps that had held Jack in place were torn aside as the shadowy entity vanished into the air, carrying away his victims from the world.  
  
Wires and patches that connected to the ECG, hung limply and swayed from the machine as it continued to drone its sound of death.  
  
In the background… if one listened closely…  
  
Was the solemn sound of a grandfather clock….  
  
Tick…  
  
Tock…  
  
Tick…  
  
Tock…  
  
Anti’s voice giggled eerily in the air.  
  
_**“Tick Tock~… Out of luck~”**_  
  
**_“̱͇̱̦̩̗͝I̱͍̳̲̻̬͈’̱̻̬v̠e̳̪̱͇̬ͅ ̭w̫͜o̜̥͟n̬̙̦̝ͅ~̰̫͉͠”̘̱͉̮_**


End file.
